Secret Window
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: There is a secret window in the restricted section of the library that Lily always goes to. Now though, the table underneath the window might get to see some action and the window won't be such a secret anymore.


**Author's Note**: Written for a prompt for hh-sugarquill, on livejournal, which is part of the hogwartsishome community. First James/Lily, let me know what you think.

* * *

What most people don't know is that the Restricted Section has a window. It's in a very far corner, away from the hustle and bustle that most rare visitors of the section ever visit to. What even more people don't know is that this is the one place that Lily Evans goes to when she wants to get away. The area is the most quiet in the whole section, let alone the library. It's in a nice corner, and with the window, the sun and breeze of any given day brings brightness to Lily like she remembers from her innocence as a child.

On the particular day this story takes place, Lily Evans was sitting at this spot, with nothing in front of her. Now, you might find this normal, but for a girl like Lily, having nothing in front of her was a very peculiar practice. It was why the person outside the window, the person that Lily did not know was there, was very surprised.

What was even more surprising though was the conversation that this person was hearing through the window – this magical, secretive, wonderful window.

"I can't believe you, James." Lily sighs, pulling on her sleeve and bringing her arm closer to her body as her boyfriend grins and steps closer to her.

"What, you can't believe that I ripped your robe in my excitement or that you actually care?"

"The latter," Lily snorts, shaking her head as she grabs her wand and mutters an incantation to fix the sleeve of her robe. She blushes as she notices James watching her, squirms when she realizes how heated his look is.

"Stop it, Potter," She glares.

"What? I can't stare at my beautiful girlfriend?" He mutters, wrapping his arms around Lily. Lily smiles contently, wrapping her own arms around James' neck, hugging him lightly before sighing. If you had told her six months ago that she would end up dating Potter – falling in love with Potter –she would have called you crazy, hexed you and then found said Potter and hexed him for making you suggest a thing.

Except somehow, James Potter had grown up. Maybe it had to deal with his parent's getting killed by Voldemort over the summer, or Lily's own family being attacked or even the fact that he had stopped 'chasing' her and had admitted that he'd be her friend, but the feelings would always be there. Either way, there was something that made Lily Evans fall in love with her co-head, and when he finally asked her out, agreeing.

"Your robe is still ripped," James mutters, a grin on his face that makes Lily laugh.

"Yeah, because of you," She snorts, shaking her head as she sits on the table, something she would never find herself doing years ago. That was another thing about dating James Potter, she thought. He had changed her, and definitely for the better.

He had taught her to stop taking things so seriously, to have some fun – even if she wasn't with her best friends. He had helped her learn that school wasn't everything, that because she was the smartest witch of their age, she could afford to slack off a little. Sure, she didn't actually slack off a whole lot, but she did recognize to take more breaks, spend more time with friends, having fun.

Which was something she was thankful for, she realizes. If James hadn't been around when her own family was attacked, she would've gone into herself, letting everyone else she cared about walk away from her, give up all of their hope on her. With James, he had helped her ask for help. He had listened when she need someone to listen, been punched when she was angry and not judge her for it. He even let her use her wand on the guy when she was incredibly angry.

So yes, James Potter was definitely her savior at this point in time. She was definitely thankful that he had been there for her, and most importantly, she was definitely thankful that she let herself be with him when he had asked.

"Well, you're the one who had to get me all excited," James laughs as Lily giggles and blushes.

"Well, I never imagined you'd get excited over a simple library table," She replies with a snort.

"That's because you've never imagined yourself in my head,"

"Do I even want to know what could have possibly gone through that head of yours, Potter?" Lily laughs, shaking her head as she kicks her legs back and forth.

"Well, it involved me, you this table and a hell of a lot less clothing items," James replies, eyes wide and bright as Lily laughs and smirks, pulling her boyfriend closer to her.

"Huh, maybe I have imagined that," Lily says with a smirk, before kissing her boyfriend fully as the person behind the window open and closed their mouths in surprise before walking away, plans on pranking Prongs full out in his head about this.


End file.
